The Undertaker's Game
by audaciousaudino
Summary: When Ciel and the Undertaker meet up on the streets of London, they can't help but get into a conversation. The Undertaker makes an interesting deal- a game with decent rewards. However, this game has a huge risk. But, being a gambler, Ciel accepts. What will happen next? (Interactive fanfiction!)
1. Day 1

**I wanted to try something unique on , guys! So, I've decided to make a fanfic that is somewhat like a game! First, the disclaimer, then the rules!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I don't "own" the riddles (does anybody?) or their answers.**

**(This is BB, not BBII. BBII ruins all my dreams and all my pairings. So no.)**

* * *

_Okay everyone, it is time for the details! First off, the Undertaker will send Ciel a riddle every day. If Ciel gets it correct, the Undertaker will give Ciel a hint to the secret to making sure Ciel lives longer! As you know, the Undertaker is a shinigami (also is __**the**__ shinigami) and has access to Ciel's life records. However, if Ciel gets it wrong, (and he only gets three strikes!) the Undertaker will make sure to cut Ciel's life very, very short. Ciel didn't have to agree to this game, but he did!_

_Oh, and by Ciel getting it correct, I mean you. I'll write up the riddle and how Ciel receives it, and I'll give all of you 48 hours to review the correct answer! Of course, this means it could be just one loyal reviewer that gives the answer and saves Ciel, but that also means it can be twenty people reviewing! Either way, the correct answer is correct. If no one reviews, or the answer is wrong and the correct one is not given, Ciel will receive that strike. I hope that all of you will play along and help Ciel out!_

_(P.s.: I'll let reviewers who can get a right answer or two review a riddle for Undertaker to consider sending Ciel. However, __**do not**__ review the answer. If I __***ahem* **__Undertaker cannot figure out the answer, he'll skip it until he does. If it is skipped twice, I'll ask you for the answer. It might be skipped just because the Undertaker has too many riddles to send in, but you should still try!)_

* * *

(The first riddle has 72 hours to be solved!)

* * *

**Let the games begin!**

Ciel yawned. He rarely woke up before Sebastian came in, but it had been a rare week. It had been usual for the most part, but last night he ran into the Undertaker. After a good conversation (and by good we mean odd), the Undertaker was feeling like a game. Ciel had been pretty interested. He was always in for a game, especially one with risks. That was just how he was. Naturally, Ciel accepted the game offer. He had not been prepared for what he was told.

The Undertaker would send Ciel a riddle and if he could get the answer correct, the Undertaker would give him a hint! The hint would help Ciel figure out the secret to the length of his life. However, there was a risk with the reward: he could not screw up or be slow to turn in the answer. He had three strikes before the Undertaker cut his life really short.

"Has it come yet?" Ciel asked as he heard Sebastian's approaching footsteps.

Sebastian opened the door with such grace that swans would be jealous. "It has, Young Master." Sebastian's hands revealed a gray envelope with silver trim and a black wax stamp.

"He likes to be glamorous, doesn't he?" Ciel asked, knowing Sebastian wouldn't answer. Ciel accepted the letter and opened it with an impatient smile.

The first thing Ciel noticed was the graceful cursive the Undertaker wrote in. Yet, considering that the Undertaker was the lead Reaper and must've lived longer than he'll ever let on, he shouldn't be so surprised. Inside he found the riddle:

**I'm the beginning of Eternity,**

**The end of Time and Space.**

**The beginning of every End,**

**And the end of every Place.**

**What am I?**

Ciel stared at the beautiful handwriting. It was a pretty simple riddle to start with. Yet, the answer didn't come straight to him. The riddles would only get harder. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ Ciel thought with a challenged smile.

"Would you like assistance, Young Master?" Sebastian eyed the riddle with a knowing smile. Ciel knew the answer was right in his eyes.

"No," Ciel declined after hesitation. "This is my game."

"As you wish, Young Master." Sebastian bowed before leaving Ciel to think.


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Apology; I've been really busy lately and I'm sorry for not updating right after those 72 hours! I may have to increase the time for answers just so that I can update on time.**

* * *

Ciel took a bite of his pancakes as he eyed Sebastian. He had sent the Undertaker the answer last night, and he was eager to figure out if he was correct. The Undertaker wanted to play this game. But the Undertaker would not win.

"What does it say?" Ciel asked as he took another bite of his breakfast.

Sebastian opened the special black and silver envelope and read it. "You are correct, Young Master."

"Good," Ciel smiled as he took a quiet sip of his tea. He had answered with, '_the letter e'._

"There is a new riddle."

Ciel hesitated before putting the tea down. "Read it."

Sebastian cleared his throat before reciting the riddle.

**The answer to this riddle is two words.**

**You must give me to keep me.**

**What am I?**

Ciel tapped his chin as he stared at his tea. "What do I give to keep...?" He wondered out loud.

"Would you like some help, Young Master?"

"This is my challenge," Ciel growled in warning.

"As you wish, Young Master."


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Ciel mumbled to himself as he chewed a piece of his blueberry sponge cake. He was disgruntled about the answer he gave the Undertaker. Two answers had run through his head. Two words and your word.

On a whim, he had chosen the latter. But was it the right choice?

Ciel couldn't help but get a little anxious after sending in the letter. His life was on the line and his cleverness was being put to the test. If he failed three times, he would lose his life. But he could get something great in return.

"Hey," Ciel spoke aloud with his mouth full. Sebastian was right by him, pouring tea. Sebastian noticed Ciel's lack of manners, but didn't comment.

"Why haven't I received the tips to a longer life? Undertaker promised a hint after each riddle."

"I'm unsure why, Yo-" Sebastian looked up with a frown before smiling deviously. "Your next letter is here."

"Hurry and fetch it," Ciel barked before spearing another piece and tossing it into his mouth.

"As you wis-" Sebastian was in the middle of the bow, but was cut off.

"Hurry!" Ciel hissed with his mouth full.

"Yes," Sebastian murmured as he pretty-much-teleported to the door.

Ciel swallowed forcefully before stabbing another piece. Sponge cake was his favorite, but it just left a bitter taste in his mouth. Subconsciously, he kept eating it anyways.

Sebastian opened the letter and handed it to Ciel.

**It appears I've forgotten to give you your hints, little one.**

Cie choked on his sponge cake a little before swallowing. He wasn't used to being called 'little one'.

**Anyways, here are your first two hints to a longer life;**

**1.) The first letter is 'e'**

**2.) An apostrophe lives in the answer to your longer life**

"Hardly helpful!" Ciel shouted in anger and disbelief. He hadn't thought the hints would be so vague. "Thanks a lot," he grumbled unhappily.

**Now, about your last riddle. You got it correct!**

**Your Word.**

**That was the answer. But they won't be so easy anymore.**

**Here is your new riddle:**

**The more you take, the more you leave behind.**

"What the hell?" Ciel blurted out after reading. "These weren't easy in the first place, and they're only getting tougher. Damn.."

Sebastian remained silent and didn't offer his assistance.


	4. Day 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

Ciel stared at his eyepatch. Sebastian had just taken it off for him and then left to fetch the tea. The eyepatch always haunted Ciel. It reminded him of his contract, the price, and the reason he made it. He always thought about his deceased family. He was the last Phantomhive. The Queen's only Guard dog. The eye patch was his place in life. It defined him. His Demon butler defined him.

Disgusted with his choice, he turned around from the desk and looked outside the wide window. His garden was out there. Finny was handling the care.

Ciel finally got lost in his thoughts and was unaware that Sebastian had entered the room. To avoid startling him, Sebastian remained silent and dragged in the cart with tea. He set down a saucer and the fine glass cup. He poured the warm Grey Tea in. He grabbed the gray envelope with silver design and placed it by the tea. Breathing in deeply (but quietly), he retreated from the room.

Ciel stood and stared out the window for a few more minutes before coming to his senses. He turned and sat down in his chair and eyed the tea. He took a sip before recognizing the Undertaker's letter. He placed the cup down and opened the envelope with ease. He didn't need to summon Sebastian to do everything. Or did he?

Shaking his head of his confused thoughts, he unfolded the letter and mumbled the words as he read them.

**Footsteps was the right answer.**

**Your next hint will come with the next letter, as I've decided to send your hints in groups of two.**

**You have not disappointed me yet, Earl. How long will you last?**

**Here is your next riddle:**

Ciel whispered a plea to the God he didn't believe in before reading the next line.

**_Voiceless it cries,_**

**Wingless flutters,**

**Toothless bites,**

**Mouthless mutters.**

"Damn," Ciel cursed before throwing the letter on the desk. He grabbed his tea roughly, causing some to slosh out the side (not towards him) before settling before his mouth. "Damn it all," he cursed again before taking a generous sip and swallowing harshly. "Damn."

Sebastian knocked before entering. "Would you like some help, Young Lord?"

Ciel eyed Sebastian but didn't speak.

* * *

I borrowed this one from the Hobbit! I don't want you guys to google the answers to these or I'll post complex riddles. You can ask Sebastian to help, you know.


	5. Day 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

**Day Five**

Ciel stared out the window with a bored expression. Shopping wasn't interesting. It wasn't fun. But he had to go with Sebastian to do it every week.

As much as he'd rather wear the same outfit every day, society didn't approve of it. And he had a reputation to upkeep. A name to beautify.

Sebastian smiled as he saw Ciel perk up at the sight of the Undertaker's Parlor. He watched as Ciel looked backwards and kept eye contact with the building until it left his view. "Enjoying the sight?" Sebastian couldn't stop himself from commenting on Ciel's reaction.

"I just wonder what he's doing right now."

"Are you guessing he's busy thinking up riddles?"

"He might be," Ciel replied coolly.

"Should I check it out, Young Lord?"

"Ye-" Ciel stopped mid-word as he caught sight of Elizabeth at a store window.

"Ah yes, Elizabeth. You haven't seen her lately, have you?"

"I suppose I've been a little neglectful," Ciel defended himself.

Sebastian didn't reply. If he kept the conversation going, Ciel would stop being distracted and realize that they were having a civilized conversation. It was Ciel's life goal to make his servant sure he was a servant. It was also a goal to find out who caused the fire. But the former seemed to be more important.

"Our shopping is done for the day. Should I stop by the Parlor to get the letter directly?"

"Sure," Ciel murmured.

Sebastian drove back to the Parlor, walked in, and retrieved the letter. He opened Ciel's door and handed him the letter before getting back into the car and driving to the mansion.

Ciel hissed quietly as he read the new riddle. It was a what's-in-common one.

**What two things do these words have in common?**

**Audacious, Empathetic, Intelligent, Oblivious, Unlucky**

_Give me a break,_ Ciel thought to himself as he finished reading.


	6. Day 6

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

**And so, so sorry for the late update! I thought I had already uploaded this. /dies/**

* * *

**Day Six**

Ciel smiled to himself. Although he rarely smiled, he had been doing it all morning. He was pretty confident in himself. The riddle had been difficult, but only until he found the obvious.

He tapped his fingers on his desk as he waited for Sebastian to return. As expected, Sebastian returned quickly. He dropped the letter on Ciel's desk before retreating.

Ciel picked up the letter and didn't stop smiling.

**You were correct, as I'm getting used to saying.**

**Your next hints:**

**1) The first word is nine letters and an apostrophe long.**

**2) The first letter of the second word is 'l'.**

**3) The answer is a total of two words**

**Your next riddle:**

**What can you catch, but not throw?**

Ciel wrote down the hints on a piece of paper he'd been keeping on him at all times. He reviewed his hints.

_1) The first letter is 'e'._

_2) An apostrophe lives in the answer_

_3) The first word is nine letters and an apostrophe long_

_4) The first letter of the second word is 'l'_

_5) The answer is a total of two words_

_'This new riddle isn't hard at all. What is the Undertaker doing?' _Ciel tried not to think on it- he might overthink it like he almost did on the last riddle.

* * *

I had a few answers in mind for the last riddle (I made it up, if you couldn't tell), but it never crossed my mind that they each ended in a consonant. Credit to MysteryRiddle for being a genius. ^^


	7. Day 7

I** don't own anything but my writing.**

* * *

**Day Seven**

Ciel rubbed his eyes as he sat up. It was rare that he woke up on his own, but he did this morning. He looked down at his lap to find one of the Undertaker's letters. Ciel sighed and picked it up.

**You were correct again!**

**A cold was the answer.**

**Your new hint:**

**The last letter is 'e'.**

"Stop giving me useless hints! How about a word, dammit?" Ciel blew up at the piece of paper. He glared at it for a few heartbeats before realizing what he was doing and calming down.

**Here's the next riddle:**

**Take away the whole and some still remains. What is it?**

"Stupid Undertaker..." Ciel grumbled angrily for a while before writing a note:

**Give me a hint that's worth it!**


	8. Day 8

Sorry for the late update! My computer's been a little screwy. c:

* * *

**DAY EIGHT**

Ciel took a sip of his Earl Grey Tea. It was almost midnight and the new letter hadn't come. Ciel was trying not to get worried. _Was I wrong?_ Ciel's hand shook slightly as he put the cup down. _Was wholesome the wrong answer?_

Sebastian came in, and the amount of air that followed him suggested that he ran up to the office room. "The next letter, My Lord." He walked up to the desk and placed the red and gold letter down. _Red and gold? _Ciel stared at it. _What happened to silver and grey?_ Ciel's hands shook as they reached to grab the letter within the envelope.

**If you want a better hint, you'll need a harder riddle.**

**I'll give you the first word if you answer this riddle.**

**If you are wrong, and cannot answer,**

**I'll stop giving you hints altogether.**

**Instead, I'll give you a new prize.**

**A prize that tells you who/what to avoid.**

**Here's your riddle, and you better be ready.**

**You'll only get 36 hours to answer.**

Ciel shook visibly as his eyes read the next lines.

**There are two men being tried for murder.**

**One is found guilty, one is found innocent.**

**The judge turned to the guilty man and said,**

**"The Law says I have to let you free."**

**How did the judge make this decision?**

Ciel swore violently under his breath as he reread the letter. He tried to get Sebastian to come over, but he shook his head.

"I cannot help you on this one, Young Lord."

"Useless," Ciel had whispered to the window.


	9. Day 9

**You guys are smart- I was hoping to stump someone! Oh, and sorry for not updating. I went to Ashland, Oregon, for the Shakespeare festival. Lots of driving, but it's all good. c: **

* * *

**Day Nine**

Ciel looked at the Grandfather clock. It was four in the morning and he had dragged a dining chair to the front door. He had been following the Undertaker's schedule and knew the letter would arrive soon. He'd sent the Undertaker his answer after hours of thought- Siamese twins.

Ciel jolted as he heard paper shuffle. He immediately opened the door, snatched the paper, and backed up to close the door. He froze to listen for Sebastian. He didn't come.

Ciel opened the letter after a little struggle and read it quickly.

**You did it, Ciel, you did it.**

**Congratulations.**

**The first word is Elizabeth.**

**I don't think you need another riddle or hint.**

**Figure out the secret to a longer life.**

**Then live it well.**

"Elizabeth?" Ciel whispered in surprise. "Elizabeth? With an apostrophe following... Elizabeth's?" Ciel rubbed his temple. "The second word ended with an 'e' and started with a 'l'..." A lightbulb went off. "Are you... kidding me?"

Ciel stared at the door with pure disbelief. **"The secret to a longer life is Elizabeth's love?"**

* * *

**That is the end, folks! Yes, I support CielxElizabeth. c: I hope you enjoyed, because I enjoyed the attempt of stumping you guys. (Even if I failed)**


End file.
